A Rebellious Attitude
by Suzuka Harukaze
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a real punk, and then she's kicked out of her school.She gets into Seiyo. She didn't want attention nor something to change her life, like being a vampire? KukaixAmu
1. Chapter 1: Cool & Spicy Hinamori Amu

**Chapter 1: Cool & Spicy Hinamori Amu~!**

**Suzuka: I've decided to type another story because I'm going to type another story that got 7 votes in my poll. Remember, when you review you vote. So please review, vote, favorite, alert, or just leave a random private message, it doesn't matter~!**

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

"Stupid Mom…" mumbled a girl with bubblegum colored hair and punk clothes as she rode on her skateboard, riding to her school, Sakurai Middle.

"Here comes Hinamori, I heard she had an affair with her dad." whispered one girl on the sidewalk.

"Eww, what's with her hair? Pink is an unnatural color." whispered another.

"Hinamori's pretty, but she's violent too." said one boy, as the boys lining along the sidewalk played 'Telephone' and the rumors are just plain wacked out. As you guessed, the punk is our one and only Hinamori Amu, and her parents are Hinamori Tsumugu and Midori.

Amu rode past them as her eyes turned dark and hollow. Truthfully, she never knew how she had gotten her pink hair, as her parent's hair colors were brown, and so were her sister's, Hinamori Ami.

"Look at her style too, she's a wannabe, she can't be as cool and spicy as our one and only Saitou Haruko!!!" cried her fangirls and fanboys. Saitou Haruko had medium shoulder brown length hair, violet eyes, and her style was Punk. She acted punk, but Amu knew her real character, which was preppy and girly. Amu had this gift where she would determine a person's personality by just looking into their eyes. Haruko came from a generation of rich, preppy, elegant, and fancy people, so she had an attitude of a stuck-up and spoiled princess. Amu shuddered at the thought of Haruko's voice. Haruko's voice was "angelic". Her voice sounded like Connie Talbot's from 'Britain Got Talent' except with more of Japanese accent. Amu always sarcastically thought," How can someone gothic, have a voice like an 'angel'?" Then she wondered if other people thought the same thing. Then a few seconds after that she would inwardly scold herself for thinking such impossible things.

"I bet you on the inside she's thinking evil plans to hurt our beloved Haruko-Sama~!" cried her fanboys, as they glare at Amu evilly, before throwing a knife at her hair, which was tied up in her usual high ponytail, clipped with an X clip. The knife sliced all that hair up so it fell down gracefully of strands of pure glory. LOL. The fanboys has blushed profusely, and looked back, whistling. Amu rolled her eyes and kept riding to school.

"Her hairs' down, wannabe."

"Her eye color, wannabe." Amu's real eye color was golden honey, but she put violet contacts because she didn't want glasses, she didn't like her eye color, and her favorite color was violet. Truth be told, Amu had chosen violet contacts before she knew Haruko, she was just on a rush today.

Amu glided faster and she was finally at her classroom. She slid it open harshly and walked to her desk, without looking at anyone. She knew that once she rose her head, she would be met with balls of paper from Haruko's 'crew'. Haruko's crew consisted of Yamabuuki Saaya, dirty red head and dull emerald eyes, Saruwatari Kumiko, dirty blonde with ocean blue eyes, American Japanese, and finally Koizumi Aiko, azure eyes and graceful midnight blue hair, Aiko was the only one decent enough to take pity on Amu and her tricks aren't as harsh. She didn't want to do it, but it's a 'personal' matter, as she said. Amu sat on her chair, but instead heard a loud 'Whoosh.' Everybody broke into a laughing fit. Amu rolled her eyes and thought, 'It's just a stupid whoopee cushion, they're so immature, can't they come up with any good ideas?' Amu took out the cushion, and threw it at Kumiko. It slid off her face to reveal an angry and ugly girl.

"HINAMORI!!!! I'M SOOOO GONNA TELL DADDY ABOUT THIS, AND HE'LL GET YOU EXPELLED!" she yelled out. Did Amu mention that Kumiko's dad is the headmaster?

Amu rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Woot, I'm gonna have fun!" while putting her hands up in the air, and waving them like she just doesn't care. Wait, she _doesn't._

Kumiko growled and ran, leaving the room in tears. Everyone looked at Amu, and threw paper balls at her. Annoyed, Amu took out a plastic gun she made that shoots out paper balls 5x bigger and stronger than regular ones, and shot them at every person that threw balls at her.

"What the fudge?!"

"Dude-"

"STOP-"

"Stop it Hinamori!"

"Retarded Pink-Head!!!"

"What the hell?!"

"DUDE-"  
"STOP IT THIS INSTANT HINAMORI AMU!!!!"

Amu stopped and turned to the doorway, to only see the headmaster, Saruwatari Hatsuharu.

**A/N He looks the same as Kuroda Hatsuharu from my other story**

"You are hereby expelled from this school." he said, smirking, and comforting his daughter.

Amu smirked and said, "Good, I'm finally out of this piece of cra-" But she didn't get to finish, because some boy pushed her out of the window. That bas-

Amu kept a calm face on, and she wasn't freaking out at all, inside and out.

"Ran, chara change." she muttered.

Wings appeared on her shoes and back, as she gracefully fell down to the ground, without a scratch in sight. The wings disappeared. A shadow lurking smirked and left.

Amu sighed and looked up at the classrooms. Many faces were looking down to see Hinamori Amu fall 5 stories high, and didn't get a scratch.

"That's pretty amazing."

"That's was AWESOME!"

"How'd she do that?"

"That's like IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I underestimated Hinamori…"

"KAKOII~!"

Amu rolled her eyes as she walked towards the giant forest behind Sakurai Middle School. It was her sanctuary, she could rest there without getting disturbed. She decided that she had no where to go, so might as well live as a hermit in the forest of her old school. As she walked towards the forest, a man with a girly face with brown hair and ruby eyes stepped in front of her, with 3 bulky men in black.

"We're here to take Hinamori-San, Saruwatari-San." said the girly man. Amu looked behind her and saw Kumiko with her daddy.

"Why? Hinamori is a delinquent, as so she made my _beautiful_ daughter cry." said Headmaster, as she pointed toward his daughter.

"We need her, she's special." replied the girly man.

"Why not take my daughter? She's beautiful and rich, unlike this delinquent here." protested the Headmaster.

"Is that Amakawa Tsukasa? Caretaker of the rich and prestigious school, Seiyo Academy?" gasped some students that were watching the scene.

"How can Hinamori get into there? Shouldn't Haruko be in it?"

"I bet you she bribed them into it, Hinamori."

Amu rolled her eyes, she didn't bribe them, but she didn't know why she was being sent to Seiyo. Seiyo Academy was a large school, filled with trees of many species, only the richest kids can go there. Seiyo was very beautiful and had a reputation for taking in _perfect and can behave_ kind of students.

Before she even knew it, she was grabbed by the bulky man and drugged.

**-Seiyo-**

Amu was in the infirmary and she woke up wearing the uniform of the school. Black blazer, white blouse, black tie, red plaid skirt, and dress shoes,

"Who?"

"Nurse." replied Tsukasa, popping out from behind the curtains. Amu looked up on the lamp table, saw her punk accessories, and put the belt on, her hair, well, she saw some instant hair dye the authoress invented and highlighted strands of her hair silver, and she put on some more punk accessories and looked at Tsukasa.

"Pink and Silver? Really?" he asked, filing his nails.

Amu thought, 'Gay Much?'

**-Classroom-**

"Here's our newest classmate, Hinamori Amu."

'_Remember, Amu, be yourself, not your cool and spicy~!" said a voice in her head._

'_Right, Amu-Chan, you have us now, at least try not to be cool and spicy, desu~'_

Amu sighed, and said, "Nice to meet 'cha."

Amu inwardly kicked herself as for not trying hard enough to not be cool and spicy. But hey, she couldn't help it, she's really cool and spicy~!

"COOL AND SPICY, HINAMORI AMU~!" cried the students.

Amu rolled her eyes.

'What a day.'

**A/N Well, that's my first chapter of 'A Rebellious Attitude'. Hope I get reviews. Remember, my policy is that I get at least 2 reviews by the second chapter~!**

**Sorry for not continuing 'It Started With a Brunette'. **

**Here's someone that will continue it~!**

**Search: Ai-Chan Fallen Angel**

**Okay? She'll have it~!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight Of The Family

**Chapter 2: The Fight of the Family**

**Suzuka: You guys are still lucky that I can still update, I have a huge project due on Friday, and then it's going to be Mother's Day, and then, I'm almost graduating from Elementary, and CSTs are coming up. **

**Enjoy!**

_(__**Nobody's POV)**_

Nikaidou stifled a laugh. "Your seat is over there, Himamori."

"Stupid Nikaidou, its Hinamori, got that klutzily?" said Amu, not bothering to look back.

"Y-yes, Hinamori-San." he said, cowering in fear, as so he had gotten an unnoticeable glare of evil.

"COOL AND SPICY~!"

Amu rolled her eyes and sat down, sighing.

"Do you best, Amu-Chan!" cried her pink chara, Ran, as it popped out from its egg.

"I'm just worried. What if some people here have charas, and they sense you guys?" she said, trying hard not to move her lips.

"Remember? We have _that_." said her blue and artistic chara, Miki, as it popped out from Amu's bag.

"That's right desu~" said her gentle and green chara, Suu, as it popped out from under Amu's chair.

Amu nodded and diverted her attention to Nikaidou, who was teaching square roots as review. Amu looked around her surroundings. There was a bishounen with blonde hair and ruby eyes on her right, another bishounen with bronze colored hair and shiny emerald eyes to her left, and a bishoujo with pale and wavy hair with golden eyes in her front. Amu looked from the corner of her eye and saw a girl with brown pigtails and red eyes, a bishounen with dark green hair and even darker green eyes, and a boy with long and silky purple hair with golden honey eyes.

There was a loud knock from the door, followed by, "NIKAIDOU, IMMA BREAK DOWN YOUR DOOR, IF YA DON'T OPEN IT IN 5 SECONDS." Nikaidou, for once, rushed to the door which was 2 meters away without falling, and opened it panting heavily.

"Tsukasa, don't EVER eat sugar on Tuesdays, ever again."

_**SEXY Boyx2 everyone know your sexy hyper hyper~!**_

"YOU STILL HAVE THAT STUPID SONG AS YOUR RINGTONE?!" cried Nikaidou.

"It's my favorite song from Morning Musume though~!" protested Tsukasa, as he flipped his cheapy phone open. Tsukasa's face changed from sad, to angry, to furious, to emotionless.

"What?" asked Nikaidou, filing his nails as the call was 30 minutes long.

"I was told that Hinamori-San was to come home early."

Every student looked at Amu, as she was reading the latest book, "Evermore".

Amu looked up and said, "What do you want hag?"

"You are to go home Hinamori-San, your parents had requested that."

Amu sighed, rolled her eyes, flipper her hair, grabbed her messenger bag, and dashed out the door.

**-Hinamori Residence-**

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE GOES TO HELL, I DON'T LOVE HER!!!" cried Amu, as she slapped her mother.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!!!" her mother screamed, slapping Amu along the way.

"IT'S ALWAYS AMI, AMI, AMI, AMI, AMI, AMI, AMI, AND AMI!!! HOW COME YOU DON'T SPEND THAT MUCH TIME WITH ME?!" cried Amu, her emotions driving her crazy.

_**(Amu's POV)**_

"IT'S ALWAYS AMI!!! HER GRADES ARE SLIPPING BECAUSE YOU LET SPOIL HER HALF THE FUDGING TIME! SHE THREATENS ME TO NOT TELL YOU GUYS SO SHE CAN, "LIVE A NORMAL LIFE." At school, she's becoming dumber because you spoil her with toys and treat her as a POP IDOL. You always say, "Ami is sooo CUTE~!' "

"Well, sorry, for being a nice parent."

"THAT'S NOT NICE THAT'S SPOILING HER."

"You know, what? I always thought that you were supposed to be a good role model of Ami, now look at her! You are treating her to be dumb, aren't you?! AREN'T YOU?!" screamed Midori, as she slapped her daughter multiple times.

"THIS IS WHY AUNTIE DIED!" I practically shrieked, with my head full of violent thoughts.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" shrieked mother, as she threw another slap at me, as I dodged, she threw a punch at my jaw.

_Where is father when I need him?_

I looked over to my right, and saw him tied up in a chair, with a blindfold over his mouth and eyes and earphones covering his ears.

"Imma just telling the truth, mama." I explained, dodging another punch, before she threw a knife at my head, only missing by a few centimeters.

"Mama, why are you so angry?" I asked her, trying to calm her down.

"Because I wanted you to try and take care of Ami, because she's sick. She has the swine flu, _honey~_." she explained, sarcastically drawling out the word "honey".

"Why? So you can go and gamble with your sick and twisted boyfriend?" I said, smirking.

Mother gasped, as she threw another punch at my forehead.

"How'd you know?!" she asked angrily.

"Duh, I have my sources evil twisted mother." I said emotionlessly, dodging another punch and a slap.

"Hmph." said mom, as she roundhouse kicked me, and threw another punch this time at my eyes. It hit my eyes and it blinded my vision for a few seconds. She took this chance to stick a knife through my arm and kicked me in the shins. I fell back and groaned in pain.

"Muwhahahahaha." she laughed evilly, as she kicked my stomach, as I spat out blood.

"Mom." I croaked out, barely even breathing. Her leg was crushing my wind pipes. She took her leg off and kicked me one more time, before leaving to her room.

"Stupid Mom, Stupid Ami, Stupid Teacher." I whispered, before dragging my self to my room, and packed some clothes into my suitcase. I stood up weakly and looked out the window and grabbed my suitcase. The window from the ground was 10 feet high.

"Ehh, worth a shot."

I jumped down before groaning in pain as I almost broke my ankle, and traveled somewhere to the west, with the knife stuck to my arm, and I fell to the ground when I reached a giant backyard with 2 soccer goals. I took sharp intakes as I looked through the glass door on my right, Inside were 5 brothers, very hot, and the bronze colored hair dude from my class.

"HELP ME!" I cried out toward the glass door, before I laid my head down on the cool grass and fell unconscious.

**Suzuka: This wasn't a great chapter because ei had writer's block. Please review and vote in my poll.**


	3. Chapter 3: Amu, the Vampire

**Suzuka: Hey, I'm back~! I can't update only like, once a week. I'm very tired from my CSTs so after that, I might be able tot update faster~! Please, vote when you review. So far, there are 3 votes for 'Mystic Artist'. Are you sure? It's just kind of like a parody of the series, except that she's Mysterious and Artistic, and I really don't want to type that story up. I don't have any major ideas for it, but my other ones do. So please vote when you review or something. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket, or any other anime/music/manga mentioned in this fanfic. **

**BTW, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT:**

**This following chapter will start the giant problems, and involves vampire related things, so it won't be just cliché fanfics of Amu becoming punk. **

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I can smell ointment. It's kind of chocolate smelling than the regular mint ones. It smells delightfully. Wait, how can I be thinking about chocolate when I'm somewhere, or might be even kidnapped? I blinked open my eyes; I faced a bluish colored ceiling. I smelled some grass and some kind of aftershave. I must be in that boy's room, what's his name again? Kukai Souma? For some reason, I thought about Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket. I sat up straight to see Souma-San looking at me broadly, murmuring, 'Wake up…"

I twitched; didn't he see me wake up already? I pushed him, as he fell off of the chair he was sitting on and cried, "WHUZZAT?!" I sighed, bored, and said, "You were staring at me like some pervert."

"Was not." he protested, childishly pouting and crossing his arms.

"Was too."

"Whatever." he sighed, as he walked across the other room, saying, "Want food?"

"Nope, how'd I end up here?" I asked him, looking out the window.

"Well, my youngest brother wanted to poke you with a stick, and a few minutes later we ended up fighting, and then, it ended up as me carrying you to my room, and having my mom change your clothes and to treat your wounds." he said, chuckling darkly.

"And?"

"My mom made me wear your dirty clothes."

"Eww." I said, throwing several pillows at him.

"I know I'm disgusting." he said, plopping down on the bed, still chuckling darkly.

I sighed and said, "Well, nice meeting you, but I've got to go, and face my self absorbed mother." I walked through the doorway before he grabbed my wrist and pushed me down.

"You just almost killed yourself, and you're going to face your killer?!" he cried, looking at me with an eye roll.

"Who said I was going to talk to her? I was thinking about killing her, eating her guts, drinking her blood like some blood thirsty vampire, taking her money, jacking her car and running away to America." I said sarcastically.

"Eww, that's going too far." he said, backing up.

"I know, so get out of my way before I throw rocks at you."

"Fine, but you'll get in trouble, but as long as you tell me what you're trying to do."

"Fine. I was going to report her to the police and see if I can be in an orphanage." I lied, rolling my eyes.

"Tsk Tsk, I don't give a damn anymore, so do whatever you want." he said, crossing his arms. I pushed him harshly and ran down the stairs, before I stopped to look at a picture of a boy in plaid and a girly face.

"Girly boy, Hotori Tadase aka Prince." said Kukai, as he drank soda.

"Hmph." I walked out the door and walked past my house, which was 10 blocks away. I sighed and slumped down on the pavement. For once in my life, I felt something inside me. I felt an emotion. I was just like a robot when I was little. I was the 'emo punk girl that was a loner' of the school. To me, I felt that school was just a waste of time, like the other students, and wondered who made school. Then we read about Aristotle and I cursed him graphically and I had gotten detention for 3 weeks. I felt no emotions for I was just born that way. My parents were very persevering, as they made me dress up in little frilly dresses and would make me play with my Barbie the 'proper' way. The 'proper' way to me is to twist their heads up and cut their hair into nothing. My teachers were teachers that were the 'sweet' ones as they pretended to 'love' their students. My friends, well, ditched me because I was emo. I had a friend, in 1st grade, her name was Mashiro Rima, and she ditched me for Fujisaki Nadeshiko, whom I knew was a boy. I sighed as I looked in front of me. The road was deserted and only tumbleweeds flew by. I sighed heavily and said, "I hate my life." I stood up and walked to the corner, before being bashed at by an angry mob. I kept walking and ignored it, must be something stupid anyways. I walked into my room as I saw something disgusting. My father's guts were hanging by the door handle, followed by blood seeping through the screen door, and it smelled of the leftover meatloaf we had 2 days ago. I shuddered and saw my mother looking at me, with her big golden eyes, as she cried blood. She was sitting on the ground, supported by a fluffy lavender pillow, and rose scented petals around her. She held a glowing sword, glowing faintly blue. Then I saw a dog I never knew we had stare at me with its black beady eyes that were glowing blood red. The room was dark but lit with candles. I heard our grandfather clock chime, and as I looked at it, the pendulum was swinging back and forth, and the clock hands were spinning around, non-stop. I heard a cracking sound as I looked at our vanity mirror, which had cracks spreading through, and my lullaby music box had been playing a soft yet scary tune. It was a ballerina spinning around and around as it ended with a soft piano key. I shuddered as I entered the room.

**(Can anyone guess where that scene comes from? I don't own that by the way)**

"Mother?" I asked a bit scared. I looked at the dining table, which was surrounded by glass chess pawns, and found a coke bottle filled with red liquid. On the top of the cap, was a stone bat. I unscrewed the cap off, and drank the red liquid inside, not knowing the consequences. Immediately, I fell asleep on top of a giant white sheet covered with rose petals that just magically appeared from somewhere.

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

Amu slept peacefully on the sheet, as she wasn't awoken from her peaceful slumber. Sirens were heard as they approached her house. Police kicked open the ajar door, as one of the policemen fell.

"Bobby, we're serious here."

"Why so serious?!"

The policemen sighed and diverted their attention to the sleeping girl, sitting mother, and dead father. "Looks like some kind of weird vampire murder." announced Bobby.

"It looks a lot like this anime Vam-"

"Shut up, Bobby, stop being such an otaku."

"DUDES, we're on a job."

The policemen took the still mother to jail, the dead father to the cemetery, but couldn't figure what to do with the little girl. She wasn't hurt, wasn't dead, and had blood stains all over her clothes. Next to her, was the little bottle cracked in half. The policeman, Bobby, picked it up, as he read the bottle.

"Vampire Potion?"

**Suzuka: So, Amu became a vampire, huzzah. I was just bored, and listening to Death Note, and though of Twilight, so yea. There's a new summary now. BTW, can anyone guess which anime I got the scene from? The scene where she describes what Amu sees when she's at her house. So, yea, please review and vote. **


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Kiss

**Suzuka: Huzzah, Amu became a vampire. Since I'm too lazy to type what happened after Bobby found the potion, let's just say that Amu woke up to find everything back to normal, her parents dead, and she's walking to school. **

**E**_**njoy~!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara or any other anime/game/manga/TV show mentioned in this fanfic. **

**BTW, THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A CROSSOVER, AMU WILL JUST HAVE THE EFFECTS OF BEING A VAMPIRE AND OTHER STUFF FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT. SO, BLOOD TABLETS AND ANYTHING ELESE MENTIONED FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT, BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER AND THIS WILL NOT BE A CROSSOVER. ALSO, THIS'LL HAVE SOME TWILIGHT EFECTS IN HERE, AND I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER.**

**(Amu's POV)**

I sighed and looked up at the sky. When I drank the bottle, I had transformed into a Vampire, and well, the policemen took me into court or a lab, and did tests on me.

They figured out that I had to eat blood tablets to keep from drinking blood.

I felt like Zero from Vampire Knight. Also, following by the effects of being a vampire in the anime, I had to have the little rose thing on Zero's neck tattooed to my neck.

It seems to have an effect on me, as so it's glowing red. I groaned.

I also had to keep going to school with different colored eyes.

Since the scientists were great fanatics and otakus of the anime, they made some kind of thing where I could change my eye colors depending on my moods.

"My life is officially ruined." I said, putting the blood tablet inside my water bottle and drank it. Did I also mention? I now have this super awesome weapon hidden in my messenger bag, and it's an awesome scythe. I don't know where they got it, but it's pretty awesome.

"Did you hear? Did you hear? I heard someone killed Hinamori's parents!!!"

"No WAY!"

"Yea way~!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"  
"YES"

"SHUT THE HELL UP~!" I said, mimicking their girly voices. They looked at me with weird faces and scampered away. I rubbed my temples as I groaned in pain.

After having that blood tablet, I felt really dizzy and wanted to drink real blood. I shuddered.

I felt hungry and felt my eyes change colors.

My eyes had the same effect Edward Cullen does from 'Twilight'.

I think he has the same effect, I didn't finish it.

Anyways, my eyes changed color depending on my moods.

Red: Bloodthirsty

Orange: Hungry

Yellow: Happy  
Green: Sick

Blue: Sad

Purple: Playful

Black: Emo/Gothic

Brown: Devilish  
Grey: Bored

White: Emotionless

Golden: Normal  
Rainbow (Including Black, Brown, Grey, White, and Golden): Mixed Emotions  
Well, right now, I felt hungry for some cookies, so my eyes were orange. My eyes could also have 2 different colors in each eye. I walked faster to school, as it was only 15 more minutes 'till class.

"Did you see Hinamori's eyes?!"

"Yea, they look, so COOL~!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. If only they knew. I finally reached my destination, and sat down on my chair and looked at the stares I was getting.

"What?!" I asked impatiently, I didn't like being stared at.

"Her eyes, are AWESOME~!"

"Eww, she's a slu-"

"SHUT THE HEL-"

"QUIET DOWN LOVELY STUDENTS" screamed Nikaidou. He was twitching and chuckling darkly as a boy with long and silky purple hair and golden eyes stood by him, dressed in the…girl's uniform?!

"Welcome our newest vic-ahem- I mean student, Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Said Nikaidou, faking a cough. I wanted to raise my hand and yell out, "IT'S A DUDE, NOT A FRIGGIN GIRL~!" But, I didn't want attention so I slumped down into my seat, and caught Fujisaki's eye.

I smirked and thought, 'Hmph, this'll be a great day.'

"Fujisaki-San, you can sit over there by Hinamori-San."

I twitched as I could smell his girly fragrance. I covered my nose. He looked at me weirdly and smelled his hair. I snickered. Wait, I feel some kind of déjà vu. Curse you Stephanie Meyer.

I rolled my eyes and went toward his ear and whispered, "You're a boy, right?"

He shuddered and let out a girlish shriek. I sniggered.

"Something wrong, Fujisaki-san?" asked Nikaidou, not affected by the girlish shriek.

"N-nothing~!" said the shemale, letting out another high-pitched shriek. I looked at my classmates, and found them not affected by any of his girlish antics.

"Yeah, whatever shemale, sit back down." I said, waving a hand at his face, and forcing his head onto the desk.

"How'd you know, Hinamori-San?" murmured the face on the desk.

"Hmph, easy, I saw a bulge in your pants when you looked at me." I said, smirking.

"I D-D-DIDN'T!!!" he cried, standing up quickly and falling again.

"Riiiiiight." I drawled out and the bell rang, just as I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out to the roof.

**-Roof w/ shemale-**

"So, what's your real name then?" I asked the shemale, lying down on the cold concrete. I placed my head on the wall, and bended my legs so my knees were near my face.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, at your service." he said, with a manlier voice.

"Wow, so, am I going to keep calling you Nadeshiko or something, 'cause I feel weird calling you 'Nadeshiko'." I said, playing with strands of my hair.

"Call me Fujisaki, and you can call me Nagihiko when we're alone." He said, playing with the hem of his skirt, and he was sitting with his legs under his butt, that style.

"You know, don't you feel weird wearing a skirt?" I asked him staring at him with my mouth slightly open.

"You have no idea."

I chuckled a bit and he started chuckling too.

"So, I've told you a secret, will you tell me yours?" he asked, turning serious.

"How'd you know I had a secret?" I asked him, heart beating rapidly.

"Sweetie, I saw your fangs when you smirked at me, and I know having fangs is not normal for an 11 year old girl." He said, acting gay.

"Fine, I'm a vampire, happy?!" I asked him raising my hands up and doing jazz hands.

"How?"

"Long Story…"

Thus, I told him the whole story about what happened and that the authoress is too lazy to type it all.

"Ohhhh. Prove it."

"Why?!" I asked him, annoyed.

"I don't believe it until I see it." He said, his neck coming close to my lips. I felt my head throb. His scent…was irresistible

"Don't do this Nagihiko…"

"Oh, but I want to." He whispered into my ear, his lips brushing slightly against my ear lobe.

My eyes turned red, and I felt my rose tattoo throb rapidly.

"I don't want to though…"

"Well, please?" he begged.

Then, I broke. My fangs pierced his neck, and I sucked his blood.

"A-Amu…"

My head snapped back. I shuddered as his blood trickled down my chin.

"Thank god you're still alive Nagihiko." I said, shivering.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"If I keep sucking a person's blood, soon they'd be dead or unconscious. If a vampire hasn't had their blood in a long time, they tend to suck more than they need to. This is why I take blood tablets, but they don't give much." I replied, looking up at the sky.

"Does that mean…?" he asked quietly, looking at me.

"Yea, I've killed a person before, just by sucking their blood." I said, quietly as the wind blew softly.

"Who?" he asked.

"My cousin, Hinamori Hiroto. When I figured out I was a vampire and came out of the lab, my cousin visited me. He was a player, so he thought he could play with me, not as a cousin, but as some toy. Then, the day before he was going back to his hometown, he decided to dress me up in some kind of sick and twisted maid outfit. Then, he made me pretend to cry and he put my lips near his neck, and well, I lost my blood tablets, so I ended up sucking the life out of him. Now, he's in the cemetery 3 miles from here." I said, as the wind blew harder.

"Oh." Was all he said, before gently caressing my face.

Before I knew it, he softly kissed my lips and in the middle of our kiss, the door to the roof crashed open and in came Kukai.

"Hey, Hinamori, Nikaidou wan-"he stopped mid-sentence.

I looked at our clothes. Nagihiko's were all wrinkled and his hair was disheveled. My clothes had blood here and there, wrinkled, and hair all over the place.

Mind you, our position was that my head was against the wall, sitting up right, Nagihiko put his arms on both sides of my head, and his legs between mine and well, it looked like we had just made out.

"S-s-s-sorry for interrupting!" he said, angrily. Wait, why was he angry?!

"Shoot." Muttered Nagihiko under his breath. He got up, and ran after Kukai, leaving me fix my attire.

_**-(Nobody's POV)**_** With Kukai and Nagihiko, School Gates, no one there except them-**

"Kukai! Wait!" cried Nagihiko, panting and slowing down his pace. They were at the school gates, and Kukai was pissed.

"No! You know why I'm angry at you!" cried Kukai.

Nagihiko found a soccer ball and threw it at Kukai's head. It hit Kukai and made him fall.

"I told you…it wasn't my fault…" panted Nagihiko.

"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE DAMN KISS THEN, HUH?!" cried the angry soccer player.

"I can't tell you, but it was of sympathy."

"Grr…I'm not going to forgive you anyways." Muttered Kukai, as he dusted his shirt.

"Why?!" asked Nagihiko.

"You know why, Nagihiko. You promised me you wouldn't kiss her."

"IT WAS OUT OF GOD DAMN SYMPATHY!!!" screamed out Nagihiko, as he tackled Kukai, straddling his waist.

*Click*

"I don't care. I told you, I liked Amu, why would you kiss her then?!" softly muttered Kukai, as his bangs hid his eyes.

**Suzuka: So yea, Kukai knows that Nadeshiko is actually his friend Nagihiko.**

**BTW, this was like 3 and half pages long, and I listened to 'Disturbia' by Rihanna while typing this. So yea. Also, if you want to add my gaiaonline account, go search up DevilishBananaEater in your friends list.**

**BTW, this will not be a love triangle. It'll still be Kuukamu and Rimahiko.**


	5. Chapter 5: Amu&Kukai Sitting in Bed

**Suzuka: I'm here~! I saw that two people requested to become my friend on Gaiaonline. YEAH~! Well, summer's almost here, and then, I might have this story have 20 chapters. But, I might not get as much reviews as my last two stories. I want reviews. Sorry for complaining, but I'm just really stressed. Also, I've spent a lot of time watching GOKUSEN 1&2. Yea, that's that BOMB. PPOI, too. Anyways, enjoy~! VOTE IN MY POLL TOO.**

**BTW, (words in bold and here) mean info on that person, place, or thing.**

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

Kukai pushed Nagihiko off him, and dusted his shirt.

"Kukai, I'm sorry!!!" cried Nagihiko, using his girly voice.

*Click, Beep*

"I'm not forgiving you after what you did, we're over." He said, it melodramatically, leaving Nagihiko look down at his feet. Nagihiko sighed, as he dusted off dirt off his skirt, before hearing a faint snicker. Nagihiko snapped his head to the right and his pupils dilated.

There was a camera right next to a tree. It was filming everything. EVERYTHING.

"This is great." Sighed Nagihiko, as he tackled the camera down, ripping it to shreds. Literally.

"YOU KICKED MY CAMERA." Cried the person to Nagihiko's left.

"I didn't kick it, I ripped it to shreds." Corrected Nagihiko, as he dusted his skirt.

"Gosh, what are you? Still in the 70's? I meant a reference from a little monologue called, 'You kicked my dog' At least I think it's a monologue." Said the person, as it came out from under the shadows.

It was a girl with dirty grey hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a pink tank top with the words 'Primrose', fish nets, and some combat boots.

"Saruwatari Kumiko, Class 3-D" she said, smirking lightly. In Seiyo, there were 3 divisions in Middle Section. 6th, 7th and 8th.

**(A/N Hint Hint, (Class 3-D) Do you get it? Which drama? BTW, Middle School has 3 different uniforms for each year. Pictures in my profile after Original Characters Section.)**

"Saruwatari Kumiko?!" cried Nagihiko, in a high-pitched cry.

**(Saruwatari Kumiko, club president of the gossip column of the newspaper, 3****rd**** prettiest girl in school, 3****rd**** most popular girl in school, known for her scary shenanigans and flirty antics)**

"In the flesh, now, I have something juicy…too bad you wrecked my camera…oh wait," Kumiko held up a roll of film, "here they are, film." She licked her lips and smirked.

Nagihiko cried in agony, as he tackled Kumiko, and tried grabbing for the roll of film, with no luck.

"Stupid little girl, too bad, so sad, not." Kumiko randomly vanished into the shadows, leaving Nagihiko pant heavily.  
"Darnit, wait until Amu and Kukai hear about this."

**-Next Day, Gates, Bulletin Board-**

Onigiri in mouth, Amu ran toward the gates of Seiyo, but stopped when she heard cries of agony.

"WHY?! WHY MUST KUKAI-SAMA GO T-T-T-TO THAT GIRL?!" cried a familiar screechy voice.

"Saaya-sama~!" cried the annoyingly familiar posse. Amu walked faster toward the bulletin board as a picture of Nadeshiko/Nagihiko straddling Kukai's waist came to view. The headline on top was: Dirty New Student Tames the Athletic Bishounen, Souma Kukai.

Amu chuckled nervously.

'_**STUDENTS! Please report to the auditorium in 5 minutes! I repeat…'**_

Amu drowned out the announcement coming out from the PA system as she hurried along to find Nagihiko. Hurrying along the steps of the staircase to the roof, she slipped, and fell head down at the bottom of the stairs.

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I groaned. Why must I hurt myself now?! I got up and climbed the stairs once more and burst through the door, literally.

"Nagi?!" I cried frantically, before hearing a meek, "Yes?"

I looked to my left and saw Nagi rolled into a ball, crying a bit.

"Dude aren't supposed to cry." I said, comforting him.

"Kukai's mad, no, furious. He was mad because I kissed you…" he said quietly, sniffling.

"W-why?" I asked him, dazed.

"I don't want to lie to you, but, he seems to have taken an interest in you." He said, looking up with puffy red eyes.

"Oh." Was all I said, before standing up.

_That's why he was angry…_ I thought

"Let's go, Nagi, you can't hide here forever." I said, putting an arm around him.

"Fine." He said, unenthusiastically.

**-Police station with Kukai-**

**(If you read the bold letters above this sentence, you wondered, 'Police station?! Who got raped?!" Am I right?! -Ahem- Anyways, since Amu's parents are dead and she doesn't have any relatives, she's going to live with her parent's closest friend, Souma Maiya. So, yea, she's going to live with Kukai.)**

After dealing with the witty policemen, I packed my stuff of stuff, and went with Kukai to his house. Maiya-san apologized as to, they didn't have a guest room, so I had to sleep with Kukai.

**-Kukai's Room-**

"Here, sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Said Kukai, in a tired voice.

"No, it's okay, I'll sleep on the floor." I said, refusing to his gesture.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why don't you sleep together on the same bed?!" cried out his tired and oldest brother, that happened to pass by his room.

"Whatever." We said in unison, as we climbed to the different sides of the bed.

Light turned off, I moved closer to Kukai, trying to catch his warmth.

_I can't help but feel something inside of me… _I thought, feeling sleep overcome me.

**Suzuka: So, that's the end of this chapter, yes, sorry for the REALLY late update. I had some things to do and well, I was kind of lazy to do this chapter, hehe. So, to make it up, I'll do some lovey dovey scenes with Kuukamu~!**

**Sneak Peek:**

"_So, Nagi told you, huh?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"_PLATINUM ANGEL~! I LOVE YOU!!!"  
"Platinum Angel?! Isn't that the newest singer?!"_

"_Yea, did you see her eyes?! They're cool like Hinamori's~!"_

"_She bit me!!!"  
"Oh my god…we're in deep shit."_

**Rock On~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Platinum Angel!

**Suzuka: Yea, Saturday I have something to do, like a bowling party, so I'm starting this chapter early. So, yea, I'm also too lazy to finish it by today, so it might be out by Sunday. Enjoy~! BTW, there's going to be A LOT of time skips since I can't think of anything good so yea. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the songs or anime mentioned in here. I own the plot of this story though. **

**Edit* Yea, umm, right now, it's what, June 18****th****?! LOL, I'm sorry for being lazy, and I'm going to Vegas tomorrow morning, so I might finish it, and type up like 2 more chapters to make it up!**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I tossed and turned as I suddenly sat up straight, wiping sweat off my brow. It was just another nightmare, that is, of my parents. I looked to my side and found Kukai sleeping peacefully. I slipped out of the covers and walked downstairs, to smell the refreshing smell of PANCAKES. Yum. XD

"Good Morning, Amu-Chan. Do you want pancakes?" asked Maiya, as she wore her hair in a tight and messy bun and wore denim overalls with a Santa apron over it.

I started drooling, while nodding yes, as I took a seat right next to Kukai's youngest brother whose name I don't know.

**-Kukai's Room, talking with Kukai-**

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" cried Kukai, as I squirmed in his arms.

"Nagi told you, right?" I asked, still squirming.

"How could you not tell me?!" he said, panicking frantically.

"Well, for example, you'd be squirming around and panicking around frantically like right now." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, when I accidentally bumped into you, and hugged you by accident, why would I even think that you would bite me?! ON MY FRIGGIN NECK?! WITH THOSE HUGE FREAKISHLY LARGE FANGS?!" he cried, with his voice reaching a higher octave.

"Gosh, my fangs aren't HUGE." I said, looking at the mirror in front of me.

**-Conversation with Nagihiko on Phone-**

"Kukai had bumped into me earlier and well, his scent was irresistible, and so, yea he hugged me and well, I almost bit him, before he cried like a little girl and started ranting at me." I said to Nagihiko, as he chuckled slightly.

"Well, what kind of rants?" he asked, stifling laughter.

"Well, at first it was something about Bleach, then Naruto, then yaoi&yuri, then Kidz Bop in America, then lastly the fang thing." I said, in one breath, pouting. I liked yaoi and sometimes yuri.

Laughing out loud, he said, "Well, -laugh- I think -laugh- that he was being pretty imm-laught-ature."

I pouted, hanging up on him.

"Well, Nagi's useless." I said, plopping down on the bed in Kukai's room, and started playing 'Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Land" on the Game Cube.

**-Next Day, School, Auditorium-**

I sighed; yet again I have to face screaming girls. This time, I didn't even know WHY they were shrieking in glee.

"PLATINUM ANGEL~! I LOVE YOU~!" cried one of the girls. Or was it a boy? Kids these days and their fancy surgeries. Yup. I followed the sound of the screaming and found that a girl around 12 or 13 years old was wearing an ankle length strapless white and elegant dress with ruffles around the chest and bottom of the dress. She wore those fake Halloween angel halos and sparkly white wings. But for some strange reason, I had a feeling her wings and halo wasn't fake. I shook off that thought, I figured I was hallucinating. Her hair was sprinkled with silver glitter and her long and silky black hair was tied into an elegant ponytail. She sang on the stage outside the auditorium. She sang a VERY familiar song.

_**I am a dreamer  
hisomu PAWA**_

watashi no sekai  
yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru  
demo souzou wo shinai mono  
kakureteru hazu

sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo  
massugu mitsumeteru

mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa_**  
**__**shinjiru sore dake de  
koerarenai mono wa nai  
utau you ni kiseki no you ni  
omoi ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
kitto kitto  
odoroku kurai**_

She finished, as everyone cried out in cheers and cries of glee.

"Isn't that Platinum Angel, the newest singer?!" asked a girl to my left, as her eyes twinkled in glee.

"Yea, and have you seen her eyes?!" cried the other girl as she looked back at me, squealing.

"Yea, they look just like Hinamori-san's~!" said the other girl and they both broke out into shrieikng laughter. I looked back at the singer's eyes. Her eyes were grey, and I checked in a puddle of water that was a few feet away from me and my eyes were grey too. This meant I was bored. **(If you want to know the different colors to emotion check back to Chapter 4.)**

I sighed, this was going to be hell.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" cried the fans, as they jumped up and down.

"Well, to finish this concert, I'll need a volunteer!" she cried out, smiling, she looked at the crowd, and looked at me.

"There! You! Girl clad in punk clothes! Come up here!" she said, smiling. I sighed as I dragged myself over to the lighted stage.

"We'll be singing 'MY BOY', the song you love." She said, handing me a microphone.

_Wait how can she know I love this song?! Wait- _my thoughts were interuptted as she screamed to the crowd, "ARE YOU READY?!" They screamed in reply.

**(Amu's is bold and italic while the other singer's is underlined. Bold, italic and underlined means together.)**

_**(Platinum Angel's turn)**_

_**Kimi no nayami kizukazu sou warukatta kamo...  
zenbu uchiakenakute mochiron ii kara ne  
Kurai kao wo shitetara kurai koto wo yobu  
Omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo  
Ride On!**_

She stepped in circles as I did the same.

_**(Amu's turn)**_

_**Sou janakute kou nan da to  
iitakute mo ienai kimi wo ne  
shitteru  
Itsuka kitto gururi kawaru  
toki ga kuru yo ima ga sono toki!**_

Umarete kite "omedetou" nante iwaretai janai?  
Kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne  
Ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo  
kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo It's so nice!  
"Subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte"  
koto nara dou nano?  
MY BOY!

Uwasa kitari shitari sou saretari shite  
Nayami bukaki seishun sugoi shiteru wake desu  
Motteru mottenai sou sare ga mondai kana  


_**(Platinum Angel's Turn)**_

_**Aitsu sugou de nandatte iwaretai no  
Come on!**_

_**Sugou de ni wa sugou de no  
Kodoku ga aru kimi yuku michi de wa  
Nai deshou  
Te tsunagitai hito ga dokoka  
Matteiru yo hora ne sugu soko!  
**_

_**(Amu's Turn)**_

_**  
Umarete kite "omedetou" sore de jubun deshou?  
Kyou no kaze wa kyou shika fuitenai kara  
Dejitara na yo na naka dakara ukkari shichau  
Honto no jibun suutari wasurechattari  
"Subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte"  
koto nara dou suru?  
MY BOY!**_

Umarete kite "omedetou" nante iwaretai janai?  
Kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne  
Ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo  
kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo It's so nice!  
"Subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte"  
koto nara dou _**nano?  
MY BOY!**_

The music stopped as the lights flashed on and off, before it turned off. The crowd applauded very loudly as followed by screams. I felt her hot breath tickle my neck as I felt something bite me. I screamed. Loudly. The screaming coming from the crowd ceased.

"What was that?!" cried one fan, as all of them started panicking.

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

Amu screamed as thw hole crowd was sooo silent, you could hear a pin drop. As, did a person did, to experiment, before the whole crowd went wild. The crowd left as 'Platinum Angel' emerged from backstage as she carried Kukai bridal style and Amu piggyback style.

"Let's go, before someone finds us." She ordered her minions, as they ran to their cool black batman car, except it was shaped as the devil.

"Hai, Angel-sama." Replied her minions, as they roughly threw the two teens into the back seat of their cool car and drove off moments later. A shadow emerged from the well, shadows, and it snickered.

"Well, this is interesting, scary, and hilarious at the same time."

Another shadow walked out from the shadows.

"But, we're in deep shi-"

"We know."

**A/N Yea, this chapter was VERY short, and well, I graduated today! June 18, 2009 9:30 AM. Too bad my really tall and mean teacher, Mr. Aguilar, didn't cry, I wanted to take a picture of that. LOL. BTW, I'm going to Vegas, and I might upload at least 2 chapters, if I have any ideas. I'll be back by Friday morning and IT'S FLIPPIN SUMMER HOMIES! LOL, hope you read this author's note. **

**(Sneak Peek)**

"_**Hello?! Dude, we're in a deep and dark cellar in the middle of the building, and you're eating PIZZA?! **__**How the flippin god did you get a PIZZA IN THE MIDDLE OF FLIPPIN NOWHERE?!"**_

"_**So uhh, yeah, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and you expect me to do this dramatic chessy moment, when we can be killed any FLIPPIN SECOND!?!"  
"Uhh, yeah, umm, Mom? Tell uhh, Ami that I'm going to be dead in like 15 minutes and that she can have my limited edition Pokemon cards, but if I don't die, tell her, 'DON'T FLIPPIN TOUCH IT, YOU GREEDY PIG.'." **_

"_**Really, Kukai, really? I can't believe you…I won't."**_

"_**Here comes the giant knife to open you little body!"  
"Eww, that sounds perverted."  
"Look, I'm going to kill you, so shut up and fall-"  
"GAH! MOUSE!"**_

"_**What a sissy."**_

**A/N So, those are the flippin' sneak peeks, and yes, I do say flippin' a lot.**

**BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck in the Land of Gambling

**A/N….You guys really want to kill me don't you? I haven't updated, THE WHOLE TIME, in the summer. Hehe, sorry. I was too busy, playing Gaia. :D OHNOES, but, now, I'm grounded from it. D: Anyways, I'll try to update as much as I can in the school year. WARNING: This chapter might contain dramedy. Drama + Comedy= Dramedy. Yesh. Now…ONTO! By the way, my grandpa, somehow deleted my stories, and one that I was going to do, so I really don't know what happened in the last chapter. D: OHKAY, BEFORE I START IT, haha, and this chapter is set in Vegas, because I went to Vegas. I was meaning to finish the chapter, and I did, at Vegas, but, remembered that using the internet costs money and I didn't want my mom to pay for it. **

**(( Nobody's POV, America, Las Vegas, Midnight ))**

Amu and Kukai groaned angrily, hearing the men in black, guards, bickering about something random.

"No, Roxas was cooler! Sora is just a big wuss!" argued one man, wearing sunglasses.

"No, SORA WAS COOLER! ROXAS IS JUST HIS NOBODY!!" countered the other man, his nostrils growing wide. The singer, Platinum Angel, was just sitting in the seat 10 feet away from them, playing a game on her DS.

"NO, ROXAS WAS BY FAR THE AWESOMEST CHARACTER EVA!! WHY?! BECAUSE HE'S THE GOOD/BAD GUY, AND IS BLONDE. You don't see blonde characters, unless he's Tidus from Final Fantasy." the other man argued back, with a fangirlish look on his face.

The man not wearing sunglasses rubbed the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed.

The two guards started glaring at each other, and the limo they were in, screeched to a stop, and one of the guards fell forward. The other guard, snorted at the sunglasses-tumbling-wearing man's actions.

Amu and Kukai stood up in sync, clearly really annoyed by the guards, and quickly got out of the limo, followed by the guards.

One guard grabbed Amu while the other grabbed Kukai, and led them to the hotel.

It wasn't really fancy, like the one they saw earlier with fancy lettering that said, 'Wynn'.

This was the 'Bally' hotel.

Americans stared at the two kids, wondering why guards were holding them by the arms, as if they were criminals. Platinum Angel came out of the limo, wearing a sleek velvet red floor length dress and crimson red heels to match. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, shiny strands of brunette colored hair framing her face. Basically, she looked pretty hot. Like, Scarlet Johansson, if you know who she is.

"Check in," Platinum Angel ordered with a snap of her fingers. The guards quickly walked to the hotel, with the young teens in their arms. They soon stopped at the front desk, with a charming smile towards the mid-twenties lady there.

"Two rooms, please?" the guard holding Kukai asked, as his smile grew wider. They were planning on having Platinum Angel have her own room, and the guards with the teens. The lady nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks, and gave them two cards. The teens took the cards, seeing the guards' hands were full. They climbed up the stairs with Kukai piggyback and Amu bridal style.

"We have legs you know," the two teens said in sync, with a vein popping out. The guards nodded, as they too didn't like carrying people. Both guards let them down, and made sure they wouldn't run. The two guards, OKAY, let's call the one with sunglasses, Mr. Glasses Man, and the one without glasses, Mr. Sora lover. Mr. Sora Lover and Mr. Sunglasses Man began arguing about Roxas and Sora, bickering non-stop. They arrived at their hotel, and the Amu slipped the card in, and the light turned green with a beep. She turned the knob, and found 3 beds….but they were four of them…

"You two are sleeping together," Mr. Sora Lover said, as if reading her mind. Kukai blushed faint pink, perverted thoughts flooding his mind. Amu shoved Kukai, playfully, seeing the blush. The two guards exchanged perverted smirks, and pounced on the two teens. One on top of Amu in the cliché position, and one on top of Kukai.

"E-Excuse me, why are you on top of me?!" cried out the pink haired girl, thumping her fists against the guard's chest, squirming around. Kukai looked at the guard, and frowned.

"Sir, I'm not gay," Kukai said, with the frown. Mr. Sora lover, who was the one on top of Kukai, whined about.

"THAT'S NOT NIIICCEEEEEE."

Kukai rolled his eyes and replied, "It wasn't supposed to be,"

Amu giggled a bit before Mr. Sunglasses Man grabbed her by the collar, and dragged her to the bed, and throwing her on top of it, before pinning her again.

"No reason, just felt like it," he replied, giving her the perverted yet drunken smirk of doom.

" PEDOPHILE!! " Amu screamed, flicking the man's ear. Mr. Sunglasses Man yelped like a girl and fell back, on the floor with a loud thud.

" YOU KIDS STOP HAVING HARD SEX!! " a voice screamed from the room next to them.

Amu twitched a bit, having the urge to strangle the sunglasses wearing man.

She stepped on his stomach, and did a kingly laugh.

The guard on top of Kukai pushed her off the sunglasses wearing man and Amu landed on Kukai with an "off". The guard grabbed Amu by the collar and threw her against the room.

She landed on the floor, her arm at an awkward angle. She grabbed it gently, with a loud groan.

How could she have sprained her arm?!

Kukai round housed kicked the guard that had threw Amu and kicked him in the stomach, giving off a dark aura. Nobody hurts his friend. Amu sat straight up and kicked the sun glasses wearing man one more time before they set off out of the room, taking the keys along with them.

"Suu, remake honey," Amu muttered quietly to herself, as an invisible wave of rich honey wavered over her arm and cleansed it's aching. She sighed in relief, as they landed in the lobby.

"Well, now what? We can run away, and get lost in here, or, somehow get lucky and get out of America alive." Kukai said, not noticing the magical wave of honey.

"Well, WE SHALL CHOOSE TO GET LOST!" Amu replied sarcastically, obviously angry. She took Kukai's arm and ran through the casino part of the lobby, trying not to get caught suspiciously.

"We can hide…" Amu muttered, looking around for guards. It reeked of cigarettes and annoying chinging.

Kukai sighed, knowing they would be caught sooner or later. The athlete, instead, dragged Amu towards a secluded hallway, far in the back of the casino part of the hotel. He sat down, leaning against the wall. There weren't many people that came through this part. So, they were probably safe. Amu sat down next to him, and grabbed out a box of chocolate pocky. Kukai looked at her, confused.

"…Where'd you get the pocky?" he asked, looking at it with devilish eyes. Amu stuck the stick in her mouth, and looked at Kukai with a small smirk.

"Guard. Want some?" she asked, offering the box.

"Don't mind if I do," The athlete replied, instead of taking the box, he bit the other side of Amu's stick, and looked to the side, with a small flush and an emotionless look. He couldn't believe he just did that! Amu shrugged, too dense to notice the blush. They continued to eat pocky in silence.

"…This is good." Muttered Kukai, still munching on the stick.

Amu nodded in agreement, wondering what they were going to do next.

**A/N…Yea, I kinda got Writer's Block. D: **

**Anyways, give me more ideas, or else I'll make Amu die at the end without any romance. **

…**Yeeeaaa. xD**

**Well, read my other story…sssss, yea. **

**Bye. **


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye Forever

**I'm just going to get this over with. This is the last chapter! Whoo. Happy VERY LATE B-Day, Twi! This is your present, a love scene between our beloved main characters and she dies. I have a run/walk to get to soon, so I'll try to finish it when I get back, okay?**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Never will. **

**Be sure to check my other stories!!**

The two teens sighed. What could they do now?

"..Hinamori…" he muttered to himself. He was just wondering, ya know?

Wondering to tell her his real feelings.

"Yea?" she asked, smiling. She was having fun, even though they were screwed and stuck in Vegas.

"Don't you ever think about when you die?" he asked, slightly smiling. They were all going to die, everyone. Every single day, Kukai always wondered if he was going to die on that day, but hoped not. He still had things to accomplish before dieing.

"Oh yeah. Every day, I always thought about doing the things before I died, and I'm ready now. I've accomplished every single thing I wanted before I died, so I have no regrets, how about you?" she replied, looking straight into Kukai's eyes.

_Not exactly everything…_

"I still have one more thing to do…but that could wait for the last minute," he replied in a teasing voice.

Amu smiled playfully and nudged him with her shoulder.

"C'mon, what is it?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Tsk tsk, it's a secret!" he replied, returning the smile, with a tint of pink growing on his cheeks.

Amu blushed a faint red too, but secretly hid it in the dark hallway they were in.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!!" bellowed a deep voice. Amu and Kukai suddenly got up and inched over the hallway exit, peeping out from behind. There was a man at the entrance of the hotel, holding an AK-47. They were being robbed. Well, the hotel.

The man spotted the two teens, and shouted out loud, "You! Kids! Get your butt over here!"

The two teens obeyed and cautiously walked out from behind the wall. Amu placed her hands in her pockets, clenching something. Kukai wasn't scared of him, but scared of losing Amu. You see, Kukai had this nightmare the day before, and well, it wasn't pretty. It was like the nightmare was actually a vision.

A bloody one.

"Run," Amu muttered loud enough for Kukai to here. Since he was stupid, he ran, but realized what Amu was going to do. Amu flipped out from her hand, a small knife. And pressed a button. It flipped open to be a scythe, and she ran towards the man.

"Amu!" he cried, stopped in his tracks. But, before he could stop, and Amu couldn't block the bullet, the man had shot her. Kukai stopped and ran back towards the man.

"How could you?!" he screamed, tears threatening to flow out.

"Kid, that's life. Fate cannot be changed." He replied, cackling evilly, taking a gulp out of the beer bottle he was holding by its' neck. He finished the swig and threw the bottle back at the ground and it shattered into a million glass pieces. Kukai looked at Amu and saved her, before she fell down, clutching her heart.

"A-Amu…" his voice croaked, cracking mid-way. Amu looked at Kukai with a bright but weak smile.

He had called her by her first name.

"Haha, it's ironic. I always thought that something like this would happen…but…it's way too soon…" she whispered, her dark blood overflowing, and forming a puddle.

"I-I never got to say this, but...I like you…and I wished I had made my feelings get more passionate, so I could say I love you…" he smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks. Amu's smile dimmed a bit, as she fell weak. "I-I like you too, Kukai, but this is goodbye…although, I'm very happy you called me by my first name…" she replied, her smile fading, but kept its shape, and she fell limp. Kukai released his grip on her and he bit his lip and his tears overflowed. He can't be stopped now.

"This is goodbye, Amu…" he whispered, as he brushed stray hairs from her face.

**Epilogue; **So, Kukai became happy, but was saddened by the death of Amu. He learned to get over it, but still keep the feelings he had in his heart. Although Amu was gone, a new girl came, and felt so much like Amu. He was sure that Amu was in that girl, somewhere. It was in her eyes. Those red piercing eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and moonlight told him that Amu was there. For sure.

**A/N OHMYGAWDDDDD. xD I tried sooo hard not to cry when I finished this chapter! OH AND BTW, I typed this up on October 17****th****. IKR. Yea, happy VERY VERY VERY LATE b-day ! Oh, and this is also a happy late Halloween day and a early happy veterans day ! NO FER GOD SAKE, I AM NOT DOING A SEQUEL. Ohgawd. The torture ! "A Rebellious Attitude" was such a hard thing for me. D: At least I finished it. Hope you're not disappointed! LKASJD;LFKJASDF!!! I was listening to a happy and peppy song as I wrote the death scene. Haha. My mind works weirdly. **

**WELL, TUNE INTO MY NEWEST STORY-IES !! **


End file.
